Life in Starhollow and beyond
by bellarkeluv17
Summary: Going to be a collection of Rogan and JavaJunkie based one and two shots will update when I get a new idea please review or PM me with any requests. these will all be set as if Lorelei and Luke got married and Rory said yes to Logan. PLEASE GO VOTE ON MY POLL
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey so I had the idea for Paris and Doyle's wedding bouncing in my brain cause I think they were kinda cute. This will also be where I post any other one-shots or two-shots about anything pertaining to GG all of them will be set as if Rory said yes to Logan's proposal and married him hope you like please review.**_

Rory POV

"Logan wake up we have to get to Paris and Doyle's wedding and I can't be I'm the maid of the honor" I yelled across the hotel room at my husband he threw one the pillows from the bed at me.

"Ace I know I up calm down, do you remember where I put my suit" he asked looking in his closet.

"I steamed it in the bathroom overnight so it wouldn't wrinkle" I told him "now hurry up and get dressed if we're even a second late Paris will go completely Bridezilla on us" I say as I finish putting on my lip gloss, we had moved to California after my graduation and it had been amazing sure we didn't get to see each other as much, what with him working with the start- up and me and the chronicle but when we did we had the best time and most of that time was spent in bed. Soon we were out the door and off to Paris's wedding.

~ _1 hour later at The Church of St. Vincent~_

"Rory there you I need major help "Paris was freaking out and I went over to see what it was this time.

"Look I need to know how I should do my hair, up, down, straight, curled, crimped, fancy, casual what the hell was I thinking I can't do I can't get married I'm not even thirty and what if not being to decide on a hair style is a sign from some higher power that I shouldn't make this decision" Paris started rambling again and so I went over and pulled out a small flask with vodka in it "here drink this it should help calm your nerves" I said handing her the flask "why don't I distract with something" I ask

"Sure what's up" she says calmer now that she's taken a drink, "I'm pregnant" I say

"WOW Rory congrats you and Logan must be so excited" she says

"Well I haven't told him yet I'm going to after the wedding"

Once Paris calmed down she was ready to go and as I watched her walked down that isle I couldn't be happier.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello loyal readers and other random people, thank you for being so patient I got pretty crazy caught up with other stories and of course what very little life I actually have. This one-shot is how I think we wanted the Rogan proposal to go. These stories and not all interconnected in chronological order. If you have a request for meet to do please message me or leave it in a review down below .Oh also this is not following the show I made up my own cause I think that show one was boring.**_

 **Logan POV:**

I walked up the stairs to my apartment feeling the weight of what I was going to be doing soon. I never thought I would meet a girl who would make me, Logan Huntzberger the great womanizer nervous. I got in a looked at the time Rory would be coming by in about one hour. I had to get everything ready. So I started making some calls and soon it was all set up I couldn't believe I was really going to do this.

~ _one week later~_

It was graduation day at Yale and everyone from the Gilmore-Danes family was there. As the ceremony ended the Dean made the announcement.

"Before we all go there is one man an alumni who has a message for one of our graduates Logan the mic is yours" he said

"Thank you all, this is a message for one Rory Leigh Gilmore, Rory when we first meet I knew there something different about you, you weren't so easy to win over and had very, very strong opinions on everything and were never afraid to share them like ever, the more I got to know you the faster I fell deeply in love with you, you are the first girl to make my head spin to make my heart beat faster with your mere presence, Rory come down and join me here" I asked her then when she got there I did it " Rory Leigh Gilmore will you do me an honor I in no way deserve nor am I worthy of by becoming my beautiful, smart, strong wife" I asked I could feel tears in my eyes.

"Oh Logan yes of course I will marry you I love you more than anything in the world" she exclaimed I grabbed her by the waist, spun her around and around and finally kissed her.


	3. NOT STORY

Hey would anyone be interested in a crossover between Beauty and the Beast and Once Upon a Time, it would involve Vincent and Catherine moving to Storybrooke to escape DHS I think it would be really fun to do. If anyone is interested leave a comment below or PM me.


End file.
